Too much
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: D.B finds that someone in the team works too much and is going to be ill. [D.B Russell and Avery Ryan]


D.B Russell had been in this team for weeks now. He even had a laboratory. Avery had bought all the stuff for his experimentations. She had been very kind. She didn't know him at all when she had done that. He was adapting to all the informatic langage. Raven and Brody were giving him lessons. He hadn't asked Avery because he had seen that she was very busy all the time. She even seemed to be exhausted each time he saw her. She said that she had troubles to sleep.

D.B had tried to help her with a medicine but it hadn't work. Right now, they were working on a case very complicated. Avery was running everywhere in the office to follow the progress of the operations. He wanted to help her, but what could he do ? She was hermetic to all the things he had tried. Too much stress, he was helpless. He was afraid that she could be ill because of the mass of work they had.

Avery was a very stubborn person. She had accepted his help the first times, but now she didn't want to try something else. D.B guessed that she was fed up with experimental issues. But she always liked to see what he had to show her each time he had a new thing. Avery became cheerful and happy when she saw him coming with his crazy experimentations. It was his way to help her to relax a little. He remembered when he had brought crockroachs at his office. She had come in and he had explained her how he could control these insects with a remote control contected to their antenna.

They had made the insects race and they had controled these tiny ones during the test. He had been flat on one's stomach next to Avery who was in the same position. She had been like a little girl discovering her chrismas presents. She even had encouraged her insect to win. His had stopped not long before the end of the circuit and Avery had continued to lead her insect to the victory. She had been so happy to win ! He had succeed in distracting her from her current problems. She had laughed and she had been relaxed for a while.

D.B woke himself from his daydreaming phase. He had been staring at the wall for almost five minutes now. He made his way to Avery's office. She was in, talking to Raven. Suddently, as he got in the room, she collapsed, catching up to the corner of her desk before falling roughly on the floor. D.B ran to her. She was lying behind her desk, inconscious. Alarmed, Raven was callIing the 911.

D.B took Avery on his lap. He feared the worst. What had happened to her ? She had fainted so suddently ! He hadn't be able to catch her before she hit the ground.

The paramedics arrived quickly. He had to step back so they could take care of her. In a second, she was surronded by all these nurses and doctors. The cyber team was beside him. They looked lost. How did it happened ? She was like a mother for a lot of them. D.B looked at the lifeless woman on the floor. She seemed so small and vulnerable ! He wanted her to be fine. She didn't seem well at all at the moment. Her blond her were all over her face and she didn't react when a nurse pushed a few strands aside.

A nurse shooke smelling salts above her head. Avery frowned, her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes, seeming to be lost. She was clearly wondering what had happened. D.B kneeled beside her and he smiled. She was staring at him, apparently waiting for an explanation. He said :

You fainted. We didn't know what happened, so Raven called the paramedics.

She nodded slowly. Her gaze was still blurred. The nurses exited the room. All the team came to see Avery who wasn't standing yet. Raven hugged her with force. She had been so afraid ! D.B had seen it. The others were smilling. The team exited the room, leaving D.B with Avery who was sitting on the carpet of her office. He gave her a hand, but she was too weak to stand up like this. So he supported her until she was on the sofa. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, probably tired . He let her rest a while. When he exited the room, he was relieved. He was happy that she was finally fine.


End file.
